


It's Not Just Men Who Do It, Women Do It Too!

by loveatthirdsight



Category: Gintama
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puff-Puff Action, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveatthirdsight/pseuds/loveatthirdsight
Summary: Gintoki catches Tsukuyo in the middle of doing "that". Yes, that.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	It's Not Just Men Who Do It, Women Do It Too!

**Author's Note:**

> I got really tired of seeing that I've only written (29) stories for Gintama on my a03 account, so I'm just going to cross-post this oneshot from ffnet that I've written... um... seven (7) years ago, yay! Happy 30th story to me! I've edited/cleaned it up somewhat but I think everyone can tell the quality is.... not there lmao 
> 
> Everyone is OOC here, so try your best to Believe for the sake of Smut. Pretend you're watching a '70s porno!

Hinowa needed someone to patch up parts of her house. It was nothing unusual - there was something wrong with the roof and she needed the hinges of her windows oiled so that they wouldn't squeak on their own. Seita wasn't old enough to do fix anything like that and Tsukuyo was too busy with law enforcement to remember. Consequently, Hinowa let the Yorozuya stay at their place for a few days while they finished the job.

It was beginning to pose a problem for Tsukuyo, however. She blamed it on a particular white haired samurai.

Despite being lazy, idiotic, and honestly one of the most irritating human beings on this planet, Sakata Gintoki also happened to be extremely attractive.

And her own age.

And single.

Whenever they met, he'd always have at least one comment that'd threw her for a loop. She liked that. The playful way he had about him, from his sense of humor to his relaxed personality, unfortunately pushed all the right buttons.

Now that they were spending more time in each other's company, she felt the sexual tension increase every day. Punching him wasn't helping anymore - in fact, he seemed even more eager to see her in various states of discomfort when he 'accidentally' touched her chest or ass.

She figured his problem was that he (not unlike her, actually) could use a good fucking but was actually too lazy to do anything about it. He probably said the same old dirty things to other girls, so fortunately, she never took him seriously. The only thing that really separated him from the other lechers in Yoshiwara was that he could stand up to her in a fist fight and that if he'd asked her to screw him, she'd probably say yes.

That was the most embarrassing part, to realize that she was the Courtesan of Death, and yet she was undone by a simple man.

It was insulting.

Yet the urges was still there, reminding her she need to take care of them - and fast. 

She wrote them a paycheck and bid them goodbye as they went back to the surface. The shop was empty, thank goodness. She quickly stripped down to her panties and slipped off her bra. She sat down, her favorite erotic DVD playing on the TV for extra inspiration.

It was getting good. Her hand was busy stimulating her clitoris and another twisting her nipples. She let out a moan, enjoying her little excursion.

And then, it so happened that Gintoki barged into the shop that she'd forgotten to lock in her haste, rambling about a forgotten copy of Shonen Jump.

He stopped in mid-sentence. His mouth opened and closed. Shocked amusement filled his eyes. While this was going on, the sounds of a woman's moans and the erotic thrusting of a man's length into said woman played in the background.

Tsukuyo was the first to recover, reaching for a nearby kunai. Covering her breasts with one arm, she shouted, "OUT! GET OUT!"

Gintoki, not one willing to face a fist full of kunai, quickly complied and ran out. Tsukuyo breathed hard, deeply mortified.

She wondered if she could just move and never see him again. At least he hadn't seen her saying his name. If he'd burst in a minute later, that would have been a different story. Happily, Yoshiwara was no close distance to Edo, which meant the Yorozuya wouldn't visit unless they had to.

Tsukuyo took solace in this fact for a few days until Hinowa said, rather absentmindedly, that Gintoki was going to check by in a week to make sure the house was okay.

"What? ... No. He doesn't need to. Seriously."

"I don't see why not. He said that he wanted to do it last time, but the shop was closed." Hinowa frowned. "Were you not there when he came back?"

"Um... I guess not."

"Perfect! He'll be coming over next Friday, then!"

Shortly after the conversation, Tsukuyo's appetite had diminished at the unfortunate news, and she excused herself from the table.

* * *

She would kill Hinowa for leaving her like this. She and Seita had left the shop for reasons of 'restocking' but Tsukuyo knew better than that. That damn woman would pay for leaving her and Gintoki alone.

He entered the shop, whistling a tune and cheerier than usual. She knew it had to be because of _that_ incident - and as he passed by, there was a tiny smirk on his face. Great. Now every time he looked at her, he'd be remembering _that_ scene all over again.

She puffed harder on her pipe, intent on drowning her embarrassment in a cloud of smoke. Unfortunately, it did nothing to relieve her frustration.

Gintoki opened the windows, cocking his ear to see if the hinges squeaked. Neither of them wanted to break the silence, the pink elephant in the room being her exhibitionist moment. But it was his quiet chuckle that caught her attention.

"... What?" she snapped back, plans to keep silent thrown out of the window.

"It's normal, you know. To want to do it."

She turned red. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, I figured."

"Then why bring it up?"

"Because this tension is really killing the mood. I can't do my job when you're embarrassed."

"Ha ha," Tsukuyo said sarcastically. "Can we pretend that this never happened?"

"Tsukki, it happened and it's not a big deal. You're just making it an even bigger problem."

"Easy for you to say! You're a man."

"Oi, you're really hurting my pride here. Man, woman, everyone does it."

"Well, what if _I_ had seen you pleasuring yourself?"

"I don't know because it's never happened to me. I usually go somewhere... private."

 _Oh my god_. If the image of Gintoki jerking off wasn't hard enough to deal with, her embarrassing moment of lust had to come up again. Tsukuyo banged her head against the wall again and again.

He grasped her by the shoulder. "Tsukki, why does this bother you so much? I don't care. Seriously. I don't."

She suddenly felt like a hopeless teenager, bewildered by his patient understanding. Why did _he_ have to be the adult one here? It wasn't fair!

" _Because_! You saw me almost naked! You saw my freaking boobs!"

"Yes, but they were really nice boobs, and it's not as if you're horrible to look at."

Tsukuyo glared at him, certain he was making fun of her. "You wanna die or what?"

"Oh, _that'll_ be the day," he replied, incredulous. "I'll die because I gave you a compliment?!? You women from Yoshiwara are confusing as hell!"

"Fuck you."

His eyes flashed in amusement. "I wouldn't mind that."

Flustered at this reply, she switched tactics, not knowing how to respond to _that_. "You saw me when I was doing something private. I don't like you having that over me."

"So what? You wanna see me jack off here to make up for it? Lady, I don't know about you, but I can tell you that _no one_ wants to see that - "

He paused in the middle of his sentence. Shit, was she was turning red? She was!

Gintoki let out a peal of laughter. "I can't believe it! So you _do_ want me to jerk off."

Tsukuyo kept her mouth shut, intent on keeping her secret attraction hidden and off-radar to the man standing in front of her. Let him believe it was for the sake of getting even, rather than her ever growing curiosity of what lay beneath his yukata.

The smile slipped off his face as the silence grew bigger between them.

"Well, I can't refuse a courtesan's request." He unfastened his belt. "But before I do that, I'll need something to look at."

"Um, uh - I have pornos," she offered, still flustered at how surreal the situation had become. He snorted.

"Yeah, but that's _boring_. I can do that at home. No, it's _you_ who I really wanna see."

She bit her lip, unsure.

"When this is over, I want the old Tsukuyo back. No more awkwardness. Hell, you can beat me up for showing my dick in front of you if you want."

"Okay," she said. Her body was tense. If she made the wrong move, he'd probably never want to talk to her again. And that would have been Bad, mostly because she actually appreciated Gintoki first and foremost as a _friend_ , and not just a guy who she privately fantasized about at night, taking her deep and long and - 

_Enough_. 

She started off with a simple test, something relatively safe. Her fingers released the clips from her head, letting her blonde hair tumble prettily down her back. "Is this enough?"

"Tsukuyo, you're beautiful, but I'll need more than that." His dark red eyes gleamed with anticipation.

She began to take off her fishnet stockings, still preferring to play it by the rules. "How about this?"

"Leave 'em on," he said. It was a wonder to her, seeing how relaxed he was about the entire situation. He was doing this for her own amusement, unaware that she might be very, _very_ interested in seeing him masturbating to her image.

Slowly, she untied the sash of her kimono, exposing her torso and legs. She pulled her sleeves down, now clad only in a bra, panties, and stockings. Her kimono fell down easily to the ground.

"Ah, now that's better," Gintoki said with a distinct hum of approval.

It felt scandalous, to be almost naked in front of him. Yet it was deliciously arousing. Tsukuyo felt his eyes looking her up and down and felt a familiar twinge of longing in the pit of her stomach.

"Oi," she said, making sure to keep a note of indifference in her voice. "Why am I the only one doing any work around here?"

He smirked back at her. "Why don't you just go out and say that you really want to see my cock?"

"Fine... I really want to see your cock."

It might've been her imagination, but that came out breathier than she expected. Gintoki, to her surprise, reacted well. His eyes suddenly became smoldering, dark; intense was an understatement.

"Keep talking like that and you'll be doing more than looking."

Her throat was dry. She wasn't sure if she wanted to pretend as if she wasn't interested anymore. The urge to fuck him hard was getting harder to ignore.

When he pulled down his pants, revealing strawberry patterned boxers. Her mouth quirked up at the sight, he noticed. He rolled his eyes, mumbling "women" to himself.

She stopped giggling after he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing toned abs and broad shoulders. His arms stretched out his muscles, taut and intensely masculine.

"Amazing," Tsukuyo said, swallowing uneasily. "But I still haven't seen your... you know what." Her nipples had already hardened, and she was thankful that she was still wearing her bra.

"Eager, aren't we."

"Just keeping the end of our deal," she said lightly. 

Not bothering to deign that with a response, he pulled his boxers down, revealing his cock slowly, inch by glorious inch. Spitting into his hands, he began to stroke himself.

The fucking idiot was actually enjoying this. What kind of sicko was he?!?

 _You're the sicko!_ her alter-ego reminded her. 

"Hey, Tsukuyo," he said, as his fist slowly went up, and down, and up, and down; her eyes were riveted. "I just realized something." 

He was talking as if this was perfectly normal. Masturbate in front of your friends, no big deal. 

"What?"

"I just realized I didn't get to see you come. So... this is kind of unfair, don't you think?"

"You want to _watch_ me?"

"I'd rather _make_ you come than watch you, but I'll take what I can get."

She blinked, bewildered as hell. "What do you mean?" 

He sighed, facepalming.

"So beautiful, but so dense. I've jacked off so many times since I saw you touching yourself. And of course, you have no idea."

"Wait... so you want to have sex? With me?"

"Hmm, no," he said. "That sounds so clinical."

Tsukuyo pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes. She wasn't getting it.

"... I'd rather fuck you."

"Oh."

That was it. Game over. She couldn't pretend to be this pure, chaste sham of a woman anymore. Her breaking moment had come. Without further ado, she unclasped her bra, her breasts leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Tsukuyo, I - "

"Shut the fuck up," she ordered, walking over to him. "I've never done this before."

And before he knew it, she plunged her mouth around his length, wrapping her tongue to suck his cock with a surprising intensity. Bobbing her head up and down, she started adjusting herself accordingly while he sat on the couch.

 _Oh my god_ , he thought belatedly. This was happening. Was this how all women from Yoshiwara behaved? If so - then he'd better visit the red light district more often... 

She came up for air, stroking him fast with her saliva as lubrication. It'd been a while since he received a blowjob. For all her proclamations of inexperience, she was unusually proficient at it, eliciting a groan from him when she licked his balls with her hot, wet, mouth.

Hard as a rock, he decided to return the favor.

Pushing her on the couch, he sucked on her tits, thoroughly enjoying her whimpers as his hand massaged those perfect pink nipples. Her breasts were heavy for her frame, lush and pillowy and wonderful to the touch. Her lips were just as soft as her breasts. They were half open and expectant and needy, and he kissed them urgently. He pulled her panties off, delighting in the smooth feel of her sweat-slicked skin.

Then she ground her hips against his and all other thoughts of tenderness went out the window.

He sucked in his breath, determined to make her come before he did. He couldn't just fuck her mindlessly, even though he couldn't think of anything more appealing right now. Lifting himself up, he took his cock in one hand and rubbing it against her slit. She was wet as a river, a fact that made him even more eager to slide his cock in, and as he did, her velvet warmth set his body on fire. Hot tendrils of desire drew them to intimacy as natural as breathing. He kissed her neck, chest brushing her taut nipples. Cupping her ass, he thrust long and hard into her.

Tsukuyo moaned into his shoulders, overpowered by how pleasurable it was. Her fingers gripped his back, needing something to hold on while her limbs were latched on to his body with all her strength. God, it was so good. At this point she was moaning unintelligible words, occasionally uttering his name in paroxysms of pleasure.

His mouth quirked up in a half smile. "You're so slutty," he panted, pounding her recklessly. "Guess you didn't give up your womanhood, huh?"

And just like that, he triggered one of the biggest orgasms she ever received in her life crashed into her like an ocean wave. She screamed - clutching his back as if it was a lifeline, dizzying in its passing. Her body was writhing from the sheer ecstasy of it all.

Her release only spurred him on. "Fuck," he groaned. "I'm coming - !"

He withdrew and ejaculated over her stomach. A white stickiness spread everywhere, even onto the couch. She dipped a finger in, tasting the salty bitterness out of curiosity.

Amused, he kissed her shoulder in appreciation, apparently satisfied in the post-coital aftermath. He then lazily reached out for the tissue box, wiping away the mess. When she was finally lucid, it hit her that she'd gone from a phase of awkwardness to having intense, mind blowing sex with Gintoki, all in the same day.

Tsukuyo trembled against him, struggling to take it all in. Her head was resting against his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart.

"You know, I never really told you how I felt, did I?" Her voice was soft. He stroked her blonde hair affectionately. "The day you caught me, I was imagining you doing all those things to me..."

"Well, I guess I'll have to barge on you more often, huh?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

-x-

the end

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> Original author's note from 2013: "The double whammy is that Hinowa and Seita catch them a second time doing it on the same couch that Gintoki saw Tsukky the first time. lol"
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are all appreciated.


End file.
